Soy Argentina, sabelo che!
by YukinoTenshi23
Summary: Argentina nos relata sus vivencias pasadas y presentes, junto a sus amigos, familia e incluso enemigos. Una historia llena de risas y llanto que merece ser conocida.
1. Prólogo

Desde ya hace tiempo que quería publicar esta historia en Fanfiction, quiero decirles que todavía soy una novata, por lo que les pido un poco de paciencia. Pues paso a contarles un poco, esta es la historia de Argentina, mi país, obviamente es relatada por el país mismo, siguiendo la idea de Hetalia, original creación del gran Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, al lado de los personajes latinos creados por los fans. Pues no hay nada más que pueda decir, el resto se lo dejo a mi querida Argentina, quien en esta oportunidad será una creación mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>: Soy Argentina, sabelo che!

Cada país posee una historia, a veces una muy larga y otras una aún muy corta. Llena de recuerdos que sacan las sonrisas más dulces y al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas más amargas, recuerdos que permanecen en la memoria del pueblo y estos nunca se pierden. Incluso países con tan solo un par de siglos, pueden poseer una historia interesante, llena de guerras y avenencias, alegrías y tristezas, incluso el odio u amor más profundo, donde hayan demostrado de lo que fueron capaces y de lo que aún en día no son capaces de hacer. Esta historia, como muchas otras, nos habla sobre un país que luchó por lo que amaba y todavía sigue luchando, un país que…

–_Che, muy linda tu introducción pero esto no es ninguna peli romántica y menos una dramática. En serio, ¿Qué es eso de "las sonrisas más dulces" y "las lágrimas más amargas"? ¿O es de "llena de guerras y "avenoséqué"? Y con lo de "el odio u amor más profundo", para mí que te fuiste un poquito al carajo, sin ofender. Mi historia tiene que ser contada con alegría, con emoción, ¡Con la mejor onda! No así como hacés ahora._

–_¿Y qué es lo que propones? ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuese contada tu historia?_

–_Y obvio que tiene que ser contada por mí, después de todo, un país tan groso tiene derecho a contar su historia como se debe_

–_Bien, entonces, comienza…_

–_Bueno… ahora justo estoy llegando tarde a una reunión importante, si no me apuro voy llegar tarde y me van cagan a palos… ¿Puedo contarla mientras me preparo?_

–_Si quieres, es tu historia._

–_¡Así me gusta! Ahora les voy a contar la historia más grosa del más groso país: ¡Argentina!_

Mi nombre es República Argentina, todos los que conozco me llaman Argentina, aunque todavía están algunos apodos de los que no puedo librar. Mi casa está en América; no, no vivo en lo de Estados Unidos, América es un puto continente, no un país. Como decía, mi casa está en América, bien al sur, al lado de lo de Chile, Bolivia, Brasil, Paraguay y… el otro ese… ¡Uruguay! Sí, Uruguay, por alguna razón siempre me olvido de él; pero no le vayan a contar que se enoja y cuando me pega me termina doliendo toda la semana. Siguiendo con el tema importante, mi casa, quiero que sepan que es re grande, una de las más grandes en todo el mundo, y también es muy linda, con buen clima, buena comida, buena gente… bueno, por ahí sí se arman puteadas, se cagan a piñas, a patadas o a palos, rompen las pelotas y para colmo nunca dejan de gritar, pero dentro de todo en sí es buena gente, tener un amigo argentino es lo más y les voy a demostrar el por qué uno de estos días. Para resumir, Argentina es un gran lugar para vivir… ¡En serio, che! No es tan malo como dicen.

Nací hace más o menos… 500 años… y hace más o menos… 200, fue cuando me independicé; comparándome con los de Europa, todavía soy bien joven. Hablando de Europa, ahí viven mi "viejo" y mi "vieja", o por lo menos así era como los llamaba antes. Primero está España, mi papá… bueno, en realidad es mi mamá, pero él nos pidió que cuando estuviéramos en público lo llamáramos papá o "padre"; pero obvio nunca le hicimos caso. España es quien nos colonizó a mí y mis hermanos, nos quedamos en su casa por un largo tiempo y él se encargó de cuidarnos, entre otras cosas que haría un padre normal; claro que él no fue un padre normal y no lo digo porque sea un país… pero hizo un buen trabajo, al menos cuando éramos pequeños, luego las cosas se pusieron un poco complicadas… todos terminamos por independizarnos y lo dejamos solo… me pongo algo triste cuando recuerdo esos días, pero me alegra que él y yo no nos guardemos rencores, todavía lo quiero un montón y sé que él también me quiere… pero… Mejor sigo, no puedo quedarme hablando de él todo el día. Italia del Sur, o Romano como le llaman todos, fue quien me crió junto con Españas, de todos, soy quien más se le parece, hubo un tiempo después de mi independencia en que vino a vivir a mi casa junto con España, ahí fue cuando se me pegaron tantas costumbres italianos, además de españolas, si es que ya no las tenía antes.

Durante mi infancia, pasaba mucho tiempo con mis hermanos y hermanas, éramos muchos los que éramos colonias españolas y otros eran portuguesas, francesas o inglesas; creo que nadie estaba mejor que nadie. Portugal traía a Brasil a jugar y todos juntos éramos como un ejército y si no me creen, paso lista; como hacíamos antes para no olvidar a nadie: Argentina; primer lugar, obvio, Bolivia, Brasil, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Cuba, Ecuador, El Salvador, Guatemala, Haití, Honduras, México del Norte, México del Sur, Nicaragua, Panamá, Paraguay, Perú, Puerto Rico, República Dominicana, Uruguay y Venezuela… ven, les dije.

España, a comparación de Romano, tenía amigos muy… "raros"; aunque él también era bastante "raro" y todavía sigue siéndolo, los cuales a veces le caían de sorpresa en casa y terminábamos por jugar todos juntos, eran como unos "tíos". Primero les hablo del más normal, Italia del Norte, o Veneciano para algunos, es el hermano menor de Romano y uno de los más normales, teniendo en cuenta a los que vienen. Al igual que su hermano, le gusta la piza, la pasta, es cobarde y algo torpe, pero este es más simpático y no dice tantas malas palabras, me cae re bien y fue uno de los tantos que vinieron a vivir a mi casa después de mi independencia. Ahora les cuento de Portugal, fue quien colonizó a Brasil y es como la hermana menor de España, cuando habla portugués apenas le entiendo; por suerte Brasil me estuvo enseñando un poco hace un tiempo, ella es "rara" al igual que España, nunca respetaba los límites de territorio e intentaba llevarnos a su casa ofreciéndonos dulces y esas cosas… como me acostumbré al acoso desde temprana edad, ahora puedo soportar muchas cosas, lo que me lleva a contarles de otra persona, Francia. Él era otro amigo "raro" de España, pero él acosa indiscriminadamente, claro que siendo como era antes, no me di cuenta al principio. Recibí mucha influencia de su parte, lo cual no le agradó ni a España ni a Romano, pensándolo bien a nadie le agradó que pasara tanto tiempo con Francia, pero qué se le va a hacer. Es un zarpado de mierda, pero igual lo quiero mucho, lo considero una parte importante de mi familia y me ha ayudado mucho en varias ocasiones, aunque en otras… mejor sigo. Junto con España y Prusia, formaban el "Trío de Malos Amigos", pues aunque se llevaran muy bien, no parecían el clásico grupo de amigos. Aprovechando que lo mencioné, les contaré un poco de Prusia, él desapareció hace un tiempo, todavía me pongo triste de solo recordar lo bien que la pasamos juntos. Era un capo, un groso, me decía que seguro heredaba lo "awesome" de él, obvio que así fue, lo sigo extraño mucho… pero de alguna forma siento que no desapareció por completo, siendo como era, no se pudo dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

Ahora les contaré sobre mis hermanos, o por lo menos los más cercanos, que si no, esto se convierte en un testamento. Primero Chile, no tengo muchos recuerdos de antes de la colonización, pero sí recuerdo que él y yo hacíamos todo juntos; comíamos, dormíamos y nos bañábamos juntos, cuando jugábamos a la guerra o íbamos de caza, siempre era yo quien ganaba y él se enojaba porque se lo recordaba todo el día. Incluso ahora somos muy unidos, por más que hayamos tenido nuestros conflictos, cuidamos uno del otro, aunque siento que él cuida más de mí ahora, de lo que yo cuidé de él antes. Le ayudé a conseguir su independencia y sé que está agradecido, pero le causo tantos problemas que nuestra relación cada vez se complica más. Es muy serio y también malhumorado, además de que si quiere puede ser muy boca-sucia y ni hablar de cuando me pega. Aún así, es inevitable que nos separemos, por más que nos peleemos, terminamos pidiendo perdón y al rato volvemos a la normalidad, con insultos y golpes incluidos. Sigo con Brasil, él no duda en decirme lo mucho que me quiero; con todos, en especial conmigo, es muy cariñoso y siempre lo veo de buen humor. Es muy tranquilo, pero cuando vienen los carnavales, se pone como loco, no sé de dónde saca tanta energía, ni yo aguanto toda la noche así. Nos llevamos re bien, salvo por cosas como el fútbol, que es cuando nuestra rivalidad sale a flote, siempre nos la pasamos compitiendo y su actitud tan despreocupada me hace enojar, porque yo en serio me esfuerzo y parece que en todo me gana, no es que le tenga celos, es solo que… ¡Mierda, no es justo! Igual, sé que soy mejor. Pero bueno, aunque nos cueste entendernos, nos llevamos bien y eso es lo que importa. Y ahora, uno de los que más quiero, Perú. Es afectuoso y muy amable, me respeta mucho, a diferencia de esos otros, confía en mí y es uno de los pocos que me recibe dignamente cuando lo voy a visitar. Lo veo como un hermanito menor y dudo que algún día lo deje de ver así.

Los dos que vienen, por alguna razón les caigo mal, no sé qué tendrán conmigo, si le caigo re bien a todo el mundo… Primero Bolivia, el que más mal me trata, tiene unos cambios de humor que nadie entiende, por alguna razón dice que no le agrado, pero nunca le vi negándome una invitación de mi parte a un asado, para mí es puro cuento. Luego Paraguay, él también me trata mal, pero es solo porque quiere que aprenda a ser responsable y esas cosas, en sí no es mal hermano, solo que a veces tenemos nuestras peleas. Los dos, junto con Uruguay, nos juntamos a tomar mate y charlar todo el día… Uruguay… Casi me vuelvo a olvidar de él, que bueno que le tengo a Paraguay para recordarle… no le digan que dije eso. Uruguay tampoco me trata muy bien, pero nos llevamos mucho mejor que en comparación a los otros dos. Es tranquilo y serio, según él tiene un gran "estilo", se parece mucho a mí, todos dicen que somos como gemelos, salvo por los anteojos y los brillos… si, Uruguay sí brilla. En resumen, esa es mi familia, pero todavía quedan otros boludos, digo amigos, de los que tengo que contarles.

Estados Unidos es un viejo amigo, a veces me causa muchos dolores de cabeza, pero no voy a negar que cuando pasamos un rato juntos, me divierto un montón. Antes me invitaba muy seguido a su casa, también me regalaba muchas cosas y terminé por adoptar muchas costumbres suyas, de cierta forma lo admiro, pero hay cosas que me decepcionan mucho de él. Luego está otro viejo amigo, Alemania. Lo conocí hace ya varios años y… bueno… lo admiraba mucho en ese entonces, por alguna razón quería ser tan fuerte como él y buscaba su reconocimiento, todavía lo respeto mucho, pero comencé a verlo más como un igual en vez de un superior. Luego del incidente de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, lo invité a mi casa para que se recuperara, fue la primera vez que lo vi tan mal y nunca voy a olvidar lo que aprendí ese día. Pero ahora no quiero ni verlo, el infeliz me ganó en el Mundial pasado y todavía no se me va la bronca, o sea… ¡Boludo, que bronca! ¡No me pude dejar ganar así! Pero esto no se va a quedar así… prepárate, para la próxima no va ser tan fácil…

Bueno… a Escocia, Irlanda y Gales no los conozco muy bien, pero me visitaron una vez, entro ellos y Alemania, no sé quién me pego el gusto por la cerveza. Ha, cierto… me gustaría saltearme a este, pero quiero que todo el mundo se entere de lo hijo de puta que es. Inglaterra, el pelotudo hermano menor de los otros esos, es un gil de mierda que me jodió la existencia desde que tengo memoria y hasta hoy en día no me deja en paz, su comida es una mierda, igual que su clima, sus costumbres, todo. Le digo "boludo cejón", entre otras cosas; una de las razones por las que Francia y Estados Unidos me caen tan bien, es porque lo odian casi tanto como yo, pero trato de ni pensar en él, por mí que se muera, qué me importa. Hace años que le vengo exigiendo que me devuelva a Malvinas, me la robó hace años y le metió en la cabeza que ser inglesa es mejor que ser argentina, la pobre ni me quiere ver, aunque tampoco puedo verla porque ese puto no me negó la entrada a su casa. Juro que lo odio tanto como para matarlo, maldigo el día en que Portugal se hizo amiga de él, España tenía razón, es un pirata sin código, que no le importa nada más que usar a los demás para su beneficio. En cuando recupere a Malvinas me olvidaré de todo y solo esperaré a que se muera, si es que no lo mato yo primero.

Mejor sigo y no me amargo más… Están otros que son más bien "conocidos", el tal Austria y Hungría, los dos parecen buenos, por ahí Austria es muy estricto, increíblemente más que Alemania y nunca me voy a olvidar como Hungría le agarró a Prusia con su sartén, boludo que cagaso. Y también conozco a… Suiza y su hermana, cuyo nombre es muy complicado de pronunciar, él le dispara a todo lo que ve y ella es muy tierna. Grecia, que es un... bueno, se la pasa durmiendo todo el día, pero no voy a negar que su cultura me gusta mucho y la historia de su madre es muy interesante, aunque no entienda nada. Siguen los rusos… no los conozco bien, los nórdicos, tampoco los conozco, los chinos, que no son todos chinos, sino también japoneses… y otros chinos, digo asiáticos. No conozco a casi nadie de África y Oceanía… ya hablé del mundo entero, pero sigo pensando que me olvido de alguien… no debe ser nadie importante.

Ahora que saben un poco más de mí, mi familia, mis amigos, unos desconocidos e incluso los que me caen mal, o mejor dicho el único que me cae realmente mal, les dejo para que sigan leyendo mi historia. Ya se me hizo tarde, me llamaron como 5 veces y las malas palabras aumentan en cada mensaje… mierda, me van a estampar contra la pared apenas entre.

* * *

><p>Esta es la nueva y mejorada versión del antiguo Prólogo, espero les haya gustado y agradezco enormemente a los que se tomaron las molestias de volver a leer. Son libres de comentar sus opiniones, no importa si es para reprocharme, tomo muy bien cualquier crítica, trataré de responder todas.<p>

**Aclaraciones**:

Argentina, al igual que los otros países, tiene su propio idioma, sin embargo, todos los países pueden entenderse entre sí, por el simple hecho de ser países, es como si tuvieran un idioma universal, pero Argentina no podría entender tan bien cosas en japonés, por Ej. Así como Japón no entendería el español, mucho menos el de Argentina. Por eso, hay veces en que Argentina habla un español neutro, que sería el "idioma universal" y otras, donde habla un español muy argentino, con "vos" en vez de "tú" y cosas como "decí" y "decilo" en vez de "dí" y "dilo". Es difícil para mí escribir de esta forma, ya que estoy acostumbrada a un español neutro, por eso a veces se me escaparán oraciones que suenen raro.

Sin nada más que decir, les agradezco el haber leído.


	2. Capítulo I: Un Sol radiante

Lamento mucho el haberme tardado tanto con el Cap. I, es que tuve tantos problemas para escribir durante semana, el sábado y domingo viaje, este viernes hubo mal clima y estuve muy ocupada el sábado y domingo, pero basta de escusas, por fin les traigo este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y les aviso, hay un nuevo prólogo, es una versión "mejorada", pero no es muy distinta de la anterior. Ahora si, presento el Cap. I

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>: Un Sol radiante.

–Bien, a partir de este momento la Conferencia Mundial ha comenzado. –Habló Alemania. –Hagan favor de guardar silencio y escuchar atentamente, los temas a desarrollar se encuentran en los papales frente a ustedes, trataremos cada uno con el tiempo necesario y no se le dará la palabra a nadie que no esté seguro de lo que dirá, tampoco se permitirán murmullos durante la discusión y finalmente, nadie podrá salir antes del inicio del receso. –Impuso las reglas con disciplina igual que siempre.

Los países del mundo se habían reunido nuevamente en una Conferencia Mundial, la cual se llevaba a cabo en casa de Estados Unidos, para discutir los problemas existentes y tratar de encontrarles una posible solución a cada uno de ellos. Estas reuniones se habían hecho ya con anterioridad, pero todas habían terminado igual, en un completo desastre. La razón de ello era simple, tratándose de países, tanto las ideas como necesidades eran diferentes, por ello no era de extrañar que algunos no aceptaran las distintas opinión y nunca lograsen ponerse de acuerdo.

Pero ninguno quería darse por vencido con la idea de trabajar juntos, hoy lograrían avanzar aunque sea un poco y así volver tranquilos a casa. Sin embargo, mientras algunos prestaban atención y se mostraban interesados, otros parecían preocuparse por algo que solo ellos notaban con facilidad, alguien aún no había llegado.

–¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora? –Exclamó molesto por lo bajo.

–Tranquilo Chile, ya verás que no tarda en llegar. –Le dijo Brasil muy relajado.

–Siempre lo mismo, se pone un horario y es la única persona que lo incumple. –Habló molesto Uruguay.

–¿Llamamos otra vez? –Preguntó Perú.

–No, la reunión ya comenzó, además, ya es hora de que asuma sus responsabilidades de una buena vez. –Finalizó la discusión el chileno.

Como de costumbre, sus hermanos hacían lo imposible por lograr que Argentina cumpliera con sus obligaciones, esta no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a una reunión y tampoco a una de tal importancia, ya a estas alturas estaban cansados. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de ser familia, los hacía preocuparse unos por otros incondicionalmente, y aunque les costara admitirlo a algunos, a pesar de todo Argentina nunca dudaba en ayudar a alguien, en especial a sus hermanos, y aunque no lo veían como un "pago", si era una forma de retribuir la ayuda.

La reunión continuó de lo más normal durante la siguientes dos horas, a pesar de que hubieron discusiones, peleas y algún que otro gran alboroto, estos se solucionaron rápido y se logró llegar al receso sin ningún intento de abandonar el lugar, declarando imposible terminar. Pero, con el inicio del primer receso, la esperanza de que Argentina hiciera una de sus apariciones sorpresa se habían perdido, ahora era cuando la preocupación aumentaba, si acaso algo le había ocurrido, nadie sabría qué hacer.

–Argentina, ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? –Murmuró Chile tratando de no demostrar su enorme preocupación.

–Ya no responde las llamadas, tampoco los mensajes, espero que se encuentre bien. –Perú entristeció.

–Deberíamos… ir a buscar ayuda o algo. –Propuso Brasil.

–¿Y qué sucederá con la reunión? No nos dejarán irnos así nada más. –Habló Paraguay.

–Yo iré, ustedes quédense. –Chile ignoró las palabras y se puso de pie.

–¡¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? –Le dijo Bolivia pero Paraguay la detuvo y volvió a hablar.

–Si solo vas tú, no creo que haya problema, nosotros nos encargamos del resto. –Sonrió.

–Ni si quiera sé por dónde comenzar… pero no importa. –Avanzó con determinación.

–Che, Chile ¿Querés donas? Están riquísimas.

–¡Ahora no! Argentina está… –El chileno tardó en reaccionar. –Tú… pero… ¿Cómo es que…?

–Sí, sobre eso… perdón por el retraso, no creerás lo que me pasó. –Rió con pena.

–Voy a darte tal patada que…

–¡N-No, espera! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –Buscó seguridad detrás de Brasil.

–¡¿Acaso tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos? –Le reclamó Uruguay.

–Lo sé, lo siento, pero algo importante surgió.

–Lo sabía, Argentina no tardaría tanto a menos que fuera por algo importante. –Dijo Perú idealista.

–Seguro fue una tontería. –Musitó Bolivia.

–Dejen que nos cuente lo que sucedió–Decidió Brasil tan intrigado como los demás.

–Pues… ¿Cómo les digo…? Sí, comenzaré desde el principio… así entenderán bien todo… aunque… no, esa parte no puedo contárselas… pero si no lo hago… –Divagaba en voz alta.

–¡Ya dinos lo que pasó! –Gritó furioso Chile.

–¡Bueno, bueno, ya lo cuento! –Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar como si de una amena charla se tratase. –Ayer me quedé hasta tarde viendo el nuevo capítulo de "El hombre de tu vida", todo porque me dormí cuando lo pasaron temprano, y obvio no me lo podía perder, tenían que haberlo visto, estuvo muy bueno… He… y por andar viendo tele hasta la madrugada, me levanté tarde, aunque también con ganas de desayunar un café con leche y medialunas. Pero no había medialunas, por lo que tuve que ir a comprarlas y saben que cuando quiero medialunas, busco por todos lados. Pero increíblemente todos me decían que no tenían de las que me gustaban o que eran de ayer y yo, señor, no como medialunas de ayer… –Argentina supo que si no apresuraba el relato, recibiría un par de golpes por parte de sus hermanos. –Bueno y cuando llegué a casa, era bien tarde, me bañé, cambié, peiné, todo a las apuradas, incluso manejé tan rápido como pude… si la policía no me hubiera detenido… entonces llegué al aeropuerto que me iba a traer hasta acá, tomé mi vuelo con tranquilidad, llegué al hotel y todavía estaba a tiempo si corría sin parar.

–¿Entonces por qué llegaste tarde? –Preguntó Chile ya arto. –Dijiste que fue por algo importante.

–No me interrumpas, acá comienza la parte importante… Iba cruzando la calle cuando escuché el grito de mujer, resulta que un tipo le había robado el bolso e iba a cruzar justo por donde yo estaba. Actué como si no me iría a mover, pero sin que se diera cuenta le puse el pie y se calló justo ante mis pies. Entonces tomé el bolso y lo detuve hasta que llegó un policía y lo esposó. Le devolví el bolso a la señora y me dio las gracias, el policía también me agradeció… o eso creo, la verdad no sé, me dijeron algo en inglés.

–¿Y las donas? –Preguntó Perú curioso.

–Este… el policía me las dio como agradecimiento. –Sonrió.

–Que amable fue. –Devolvió la sonrisa.

–¿En serio esperas que nos creamos ese cuento? –Dijo tajante Uruguay acomodando sus anteojos.

–Yo sería incapaz de mentirles… –Las miradas de sus hermanos no fueron las mejores respuestas. –No si se trata de algo tan serio como esto, obvio.

–Está bien, te creemos. –Le dijo Chile.

–El receso ya acabó, es mejor volver rápido. –Comentó Paraguay.

–¿Y de qué estuvieron hablando? –Preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

–Lo de siempre… –Chile comenzó a hablarle de lo sucedido pero Argentina ya no parecía escuchar.

–"_Primero me tiro de un puente antes de decirles que llegué tarde por quedarme viendo un partido de fútbol en el hotel, además de que esperé hasta el receso para entrar sin que me viera nadie. Lo único bueno que sucedió hasta ahora, fue la caja de donas que me encontré en una mesa… aunque hubiera preferido unas medialunas"._ –Pensó.

La conferencia volvió a retomarse, hasta ahora las discusiones habían sido menores y se encontraron posibles soluciones a muchos de los problemas en la lista, pero aún quedaba una larga jornada de trabajo para los países, el próximo receso sería dentro de otras dos horas y eso no parecía darles el ánimo suficiente a algunos para seguir prestando atención. Pero también había quienes ni si quiera se molestaban en atender, que preferían dibujar en los márgenes de las hojas, mantener una conversación entre susurros con el de al lado, con mensajes por celular con los más lejanos, o simplemente dejar el cuerpo en la tierra y la mente en las nubes.

Argentina comenzó a aburrirse apenas notó que el tema no le incumbía en lo más mínimo, se puso a buscar algo sobre su casa en los papeles dando ojeadas rápidas, pero no pudo encontrar absolutamente nada. Pensó que tal vez nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba, a acepción de sus hermanos claro; obviamente luego pensó que "siendo como es", todos deberían preguntar por "El país más groso del Mundo", título que se autoimpuso, en una conferencia como esta. Pero el que no se fijaran en lo que hacía le daba la oportunidad de continuar con uno de los pasatiempos argentinos más practicados, molestar a los países vecinos.

–Che Chile, Chile. –Susurró bien bajo. Él ignoró su intento por fastidiarle. –… Che Perú, Perú. –Probó suerte con su otro hermano.

–¿Qué sucede? –Respondió igual de bajo.

–Adivina qué dibujé. –Le enseñó una hoja.

–… Bigotes de gato.

–No, las cejas de Inglaterra.

Las risas fueron difíciles de contener, tanto, que llegaron a oídos de países que mantenían una discusión importante. En cuanto Alemania, quien se ocupaba de que las reglas se cumpliesen en la reunión, se acercó a los latinoamericanos, tanto Argentina como Perú guardaron silencio y simularon inocencia. El alemán preguntó quiénes fueron los chistosos, nadie dijo nada, como siempre todos debían cubrir las bromas de Argentina y las inevitables risas que provocaban. Pero aunque esto fuese una situación seria, ni Argentina ni sus hermanos serían capaces de ponerse en evidencia entre ellos. Sabiendo esto, Alemania pasó frente a cada uno, portando una mirada muy severa y provocando algo de miedo a los observados, Argentina vio que estaba acercándose y ocultó la evidencia debajo de otros papeles, suspiró pensando que se encontraba a salvo y en cuento escuchó a Alemania detenerse dejó nuevamente de respirar, así permaneció hasta que lo vio continuar con su recorrido, se había salido con la suya otra vez.

Alemania advirtió que lo dejaría pasar en esta oportunidad, pero la próxima broma sería castigada severamente, todos, en especial Argentina, entendieron que hoy no se estaba para juegos. La tierra del Sol sintió por primera vez en ese día que no podría seguir haciendo lo que quería, normalmente había que pelear mucho para que entendiera eso con solo advertencias. Ante la mirada desaprobadora de su hermano Chile, continuó prestando atención en silencio, no quería que por su culpa todos fuesen castigados, sobretodo porque luego se lo recordarían todo el día.

La reunión continuó y Argentina hizo un esfuerzo por seguir prestando atención, el tema no le concernía, nadie le preguntaría su opinión, y eso que siempre tenía algo que decir, tantas veces había interrumpido para hablar incluso de temas que no entendía, por el simple hecho de querer demostrar que le importaban los demás y quería ayudar, que ya era esperada una opinión suya en cada tema. Pero Argentina ya no quería decir nada. Si al final ignorarían su opinión, lo cual han hecho incluso cuando era un tema que involucraba a su gente o sus tierras. –_"Siempre, siempre me toman de menos, no solo a mí, a mis hermanos también"_. –Pensó entre tristeza y enojo. La verdad es que cuando se trata de personas, el poder y el dinero le dan importancia a su palabra, lo mismo sucedía entre países. –_"No es justo…"_.

La reunión volvió a entrar en receso, los países iban saliendo cuando Perú notó que nuevamente alguien faltaba, Argentina aún no se había movido de su sitio, esto le preocupó, pensó que tal vez se encontraba mal por lo sucedido hace un rato y como muchas veces antes, fue a levantarle el ánimo.

–Argentina, escuché que la cafetería tiene comida deliciosa, vayamos. –Sonrió.

–…–Tardó en responder. –Ve tú, yo me quedaré un raro más. –Intentó devolver la sonrisa.

–Bien, pero no te tardes, te conseguiré algo delicioso. –Dudaba en salir.

–Sí, gracias. –Se notaba que no estaba tan bien.

–No me tardaré, solo espera aquí. –Salió por esa puerta, ahora quedaban solo un par de países en el salón.

–"_Perú nunca cambia, siempre es amable conmigo y se preocupa cuando me ve mal… en realidad, todos mis hermanos y hermanas se preocupan conmigo, incluso el amargado de Chile me llama de vez en cuando, creo que debo olvidarme del asunto de la reunión e ir con ellos, por suerte tengo a mi familia y es más valiosa que cualquier lugar privilegiado entre todos estos"_. –Pensó y se puso de pie con intenciones de ir detrás de Perú.

–Espera un segundo Argentina. –Esa voz le era tan familiar que no tuvo que levantar la cabeza para saber con quién hablaba. –Quiero hablar contigo. –Le dijo Alemania.

–"… _Mierda, aún no he escrito mi testamento, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer todavía, no puedo morir ahora, y menos por haber hecho una broma en un Conferencia Mundial… carajo Alemania sí me va a matar"_. –Temblaba y sudaba frío. – ¿Q-Qué sucede?

–¿Tú eras quien se estaba riendo hace un rato?–Preguntó sin turbarse.

–"_Perú y yo en realidad, pero no lo voy a mandar al frente"_. –Pensó antes de responder. –Si… lo siento.

–¿Acaso es que no puedes entender la seriedad de la situación? –Inició el sermón, ya le había regañado antes y la rutina se repetía, él hablaba y no obtenía respuesta. –_"Siendo descendiente de españoles e italianos, no me sorprende para nada su actitud, desde el primer día en que nos conocimos, no puedo dejar de encontrar parecidos con Italia y su hermano"_. –Siempre se recordaba la verdad sobre Argentina, era un calco de los hermanos italianos y España. –Y bien, ¿A qué se debió tanta risa?

–Yo…–Dudó en hacerlo, pero quería ver su reacción. – ¿Qué vez aquí? –Le enseñó el papel.

–¿…Bigotes de gato? –Su respuesta, idéntica a la de Perú, le causó gracia.

–No, las cejas de Inglaterra. –Sonrió y en unos segundos Alemania trató de contener la risa. – ¡Ves, es gracioso! –Recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

–Aún así no debes hacer bromas en las reuniones.

–Lo siento. –El golpe le dolió. –Pero, Alemania, ¿Cómo supiste que fui yo?

–Pues… para empezar, siempre haces bromas, las risas venían de la zona en que estabas y el que no salieras me hizo pensar que no pudo ser otro, tampoco diste tu opinión durante las dos horas.

–Ya veo… me conoces bien. –Quedó pensando esa última frase que escuchó. –Pero… tampoco es como que importe… la opinión de alguien como yo.

–…–Quedó sorprendido por semejante respuesta. Siempre pensó que Argentina había terminado por heredar todo el ego de su hermano, pero esas palabras fueron más que algo "humilde", prácticamente se mostró como inferior a todos los países presentes. – ¿Por qué dices eso? Toda opinión cuenta, incluso si es ajena al tema.

–Por favor, ni que fueras tan ingenuo como para creer eso. Pero claro… _ustedes_ no se preocupan por cosas como esa, a diferencia de mis hermano y yo. –Pocas fueron las veces en que Alemania vio a Argentina de esta forma, la imagen alegre y despreocupada que siempre daba había desaparecido.

–Si esto es porque te clasifican como sub…

–Callate… –Dijo fríamente por lo bajo y el aire se puso realmente tenso.

Si hay algo que realmente le molestaba a Argentina, es que le llamaran un país "subdesarrollado", su orgullo no le permitía quedarse en silencio después de oír esa palabra. Estaba consciente de que el ser clasificado de esa forma depende de cada uno, pero simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

Sin decir nada dejó a su antiguo amigo y salió por la puerta, en esos momentos no quería estar con nadie, pero algo que jamás pudo entender es que cuando menos busca la compañía, es cuando esta aparece. Con suerte se encontraría con Perú, probaría algo delicioso y volvería a una reunión de la cual no deseaba formar parte, todo sin mostrar la amargura en su rostro.

Muy pocos han sido los que se dieron cuenta de las veces en que forzó sus sonrisas, fingió alegría e ignoró sus sentimientos, sus ganas de llorar o golpear hasta que sus manos se lastimaran. Pero no quería causar más problemas, como siempre, se guardaría su enojo y dejaría que los demás vieran un sol radiante, ya que de esa forma es que muchos le veían, un sol que nunca era cubierto por las nueves, pero la verdad era que las tormentas más negras siempre permanecieron en su corazón.

–"_Solo quiero volver a casa lo antes posible…"_.–Pensaba mientras se acercaba a la cafetería.

–¡Argentina, Argentina! ¡A que no adivinas lo que te conseguí! –Escuchó la voz de Perú por el pasillo.

–En serio, ¿Qué es, qué es? –Se volteó y mostró una enorme sonrisa, tan radiante como siempre.

–Son medialunas, ¿No es increíble? Como hoy es la reunión de países, hay todo tipo de comida, justo iba a buscarte para dártelas.

–¡Qué suerte! ¡Gracias Perú, gracias! –Le abrazó y tomó una medialuna.

–No es nada, me alegra que estés mejor.

–Tranquilo, ahora que tengo mis medialunas, estaré feliz todo el día.

–¡Argentina, Perú! ¡Por acá! –Les llamó Brasil desde una mesa.

–¡Ya vamos! –Respondió Perú. –Aprovechemos este receso que es el más largo para comer algo.

–Sí, aprovechemos… ¡Chile invita! –Gritó.

–¡¿Qué? –Respondió este.

Argentina se echó a reír junto con Brasil mientras Chile le gritaba, Perú solo sonrió y los otros reprocharon tal actitud. Sin duda nadie notaría las nubes en su corazón mientras un sol brillara en su rostro. Pero la culpa no era de ellos, Argentina no quería que nadie le viera así, ni si quiera sus propios hermanos, no dejaría que le vieran llorar, que le vieran débil, después de todo tenía que ser fuerte por sus hermanos. Se preguntaba si algún día lograría mostrarse tal cual era, si dejaría que alguien viera un cielo gris en vez de ese claro azul con un sol brillante, deseaba encontrar a ese alguien, pero quién podría llenar el vacío que dejaron tantas personas en su vida. Trató de olvidarse de ello, todavía quedaba mucho trabajo y sabía que sería un día verdaderamente largo.

* * *

><p>En este capítulo, Argentina nos ha mostrado un lado que muy pocas veces a dejado ver, ese lado lleno de tristeza que trata de ocultar pero al final no lo puede contener y lo deja salir con palabras que no son tan sinceras, o a veces sí. Vimos a los otros países latinos y a Alemania, pronto apareceran más, solo esperen.<p>

**Aclaraciones**:

"El hombre de tu vida" es una telenovela argentina muy famosa, no la sigo, pero parece muy buena. Chile, Brasil, Perú, Bolivia, Paraguay y Uruguay, son creaciones de fans, pueden encontrar varias versiones en DeviantART, yo todavía no sé cuáles elegir, pero las que elija, les aviso que no me perteneces, solo Argentina es creación propia en este fic. Mientras, Alemania es un personaje de la serie y manga Hetalia (Axis Powers y Word Series) creación del gran Hidekaz Himaruya-sama como dije anteriormente. Si hay otra duda, postéenla. Ahora paso a los comentarios.

**Comentarios**:

RechelHina: Muchas gracias, desde que vi Hetalia, comencé a querer más a mi país, por eso hice este fanfic. El olvidarse de Canadá fue a propósito, ya que aunque Uruguay también es olvidado, no lo es tanto como Canadá. Argentina tiene buenas relaciones con él, pero aún así nunca lo recuerda. Me alegra que lo notaras, Canadá está feliz.

Kirara-Saint-Ange: Como pediste, aquí está, aunque un poco tarde. Gracias, aunque déjame decirte que este "Argentina" no es ni Diego ni Martín, es una creación original, todavía no tengo un nombre fijo, pero iré trabajando en ello.

anto90: Muchas gracias, espero mejorar mi escritura con este fic.

YuriyKuznetsov: Gracias, también creo que el que esté escrito a lo "argentino" lo hace más especial (y no es Martín, es otro Argentina). También concuerdo con lo que nos ofrece Hetalia, supongo que el ver a un país en una forma tan humana, es decir, con pensamientos y sentimientos, nos hace entender mejor la situación.

maniaoso: Espero disfrutes este cap. y que todos sigan comentando, ya que me dan más ganas de escribir cuando veo comentarios tan lindos.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, creo. Si quieren saber de algo, protestar, felicitar, amenazar o dar alguna idea, ya saben, solo comenten que siempre los leo todos.

Adiós y no se olviden de... de quién?

¿?: ^^U

No importa! Ja ne! ( ^w^)/

¿?: T.T


End file.
